Revenge
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha finally defeat Naraku. They are both living happily together, but Naraku soul still lives on. He takes over Inu Yasha body making him attack Kagome. What will happen!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inu Yasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" He's over there!" A girl with dark brown hair, riding a hanyou yelled.  
  
" Hurry Use your bow and arrow and stop him in his track." The hanyou yelled.  
  
While gathering herself together with the bow and arrow a hand grabbed out knocking her off Inu Yasha. The hand grabbed Inu Yasha by the throat sending him to a tree and being choked.  
  
" NO!" She yelled with fear in her voice for her beloved hanyou!  
  
"Haraikotsu!" A girl riding on a large cat demon Yelled. Her boomer range cut throw the extended arm holding Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha fell to the ground gasping for air. He felt the air slowly coming back to his lungs and soon was able to breathe normally again. He pulled out his tetsusaiga and charged at Naraku. " Kagome, hurry use your bow and arrow!" He shouted. I'm using it!  
  
" You mean your final attack of tetsusaiga!" Kagome replied.  
  
" Yes!" He said while running and dodging attacks.  
  
Kagome remember using this attack against the big moth. " I'm trusting you Inu Yasha." Kagome said under her breath. All my strength into this arrow. Kagome closed her eyes and believed in her inner powers that Kikyou left her. Kagome felt the energy running through her every limbs and started concentrating the energy into her arrow.  
  
" Now!" He Shouted.  
  
Kagome aimed the arrow and shot it off. The arrow glew purple with sparkles flowing off it. " Please hit him." Kagome said with her last amount of energy and collapsed.  
  
Inu Yasha watched the arrow hit and he knew it was time. " BAKURYUUHA!" He shouted with all his might. The might of the attack sent Naraku back a bit and he started glowing white.  
  
"No!" Naraku screeched.  
  
The toxins and the purity of the arrow and the swords attack started combining. The energy exploded and sent everyone flying except Naraku who had disinagrated.  
  
Inu Yasha got up wearily and looked around. He smelt the strong smell of blood and looked straight ahead of him. Kagome staggered over to him. "We did it." She said will a small small that came across her face. She fell to her knees and placed her head on his shoulder and blacked out. We did it... Inu Yasha embraced her in his arms. " Yes we did with the help of our friends." He gentle said.  
  
He picked her up in his arms and walked back to the village to see Kaede. Hours later after everyone was treated by Kaede's care they all knew they could be safe at night and rest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
5 years later after the battle against Naraku everyone grew up. Miroku and Sango went together and now were traveling demon exterminators and also raising a healthy kid. Shippou was growing up rather fast and learning more about the real world. Kikyou finally rested in peace. Kohaku was no longer under Naraku's control, but passed away from the shard being taken away. The jewel was complete and Inu Yasha used it to become a full human, but no one knew deep down the hanyou's powers were still inside of him waiting to be released. Kagome and Inu Yasha went down the well and started a family. Inu Yasha became a proud father and Kagome a happy wife who was a miko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Revenge!" A dark cloud cried out. I Need Revenge on the hanyou and girl. My revenge will be sweet and satisfying! The ominous cloud cackled in front of the temple. I need a body though. The cloud floated up the temple finding a black haired man playing with a child. The cloud could sense the demon inside of the human. Body found! The cloud bolted into Inu Yasha sending him a yard from the child.  
  
Kagome came running out of the house. " What happend!" She cried. She grabbed onto Inu Yasha and slowly helped him sit up.  
  
" Nothing." He said. I'm fine.  
  
Kagome held onto him crying a little bit. " I thought you were dead!" She whimpered.  
  
Inu Yasha patted Kagome on the back.  
  
The baby looked up and started crying. Inu Yasha heart started pounding. Kagome felt the pound travel through her whole body. " Inu.. Yasha.." She said curiously. Kagome was blasted back and grabbed onto the baby protecting him from harm.  
  
Inu Yasha stood up with his brown eyes now glowing gold. His charcoal black hair slowly changing silver. " Revenge on the Hanyou and Miko." He said with a smirk across his face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's chapter one. I hoped you enjoyed the story! Please review and when you do I say arigatou ^_^ 


	2. Frighten

Well '-' now everything going to get interesting, ppsst I do not own Inu Yasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome kept her arms around the baby tightly." What's the matter with you!" Kagome screamed frantically.  
  
Inu Yasha charged at her and swiped her with his claws. " Lets just say, I want my revenge for what you have done to me." He said with a wicked cackle.  
  
Kagome protected the baby but was slashed deeply. Kagome's tears began flowing down her cheeks. "Why!" She shouted. She hysterically went on with her crying.  
  
" Kagome.. RUN!" Inu Yasha screamed while fighting back himself. Please save yourself! His eyes started turning blood red as two stripes went to the side of his face. Heh,heh,heh.  
  
Kagome looked up and ran away holding onto her baby. The hanyou was jumping roof to roof chasing them. Kagome panically looked around. " You can not hide MIKO!" Inu Yasha Shrieked with laughter.  
  
Kagome shivered for a second. She soon remembered the aura of Naraku. She ran through the house and out the door to the well room.  
  
" You think you can hide!" Inu Yasha said. I think not.  
  
Kagome ran in with all her might and slammed the door and jumped in the well. Inu Yasha broke in and noticed she was gone. " How weird." He said.  
  
Kagome held the baby close to her chest while passing through time. Kagome entered on the other side. " Are you okay Seikatsu." She said to her baby. Kagome began climbing out still dramatized by Inu Yasha. Kagome began walking slowly towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What is that smell!" Shippou cried out. It smells like a strong stench of blood.  
  
Miroku and Sango looked at each other strangely. " It may be us Shippou." Miroku said. We do kill many demons.  
  
Shippou shaked his head. " No it does not smell that way." Shippou turned his attention to the trees. Here the stench of blood comes.  
  
Miroku and Sango grabbed there weapons incase if it was a demon.  
  
Kagome wonder out of the woods limply holding onto her baby.  
  
" Ka..gome?" Sango questioned. Oh, My gosh it is! Sango looked down to her arm and saw it gushing blood. Kagome your wounded hurry we must get you to the village.  
  
Miroku took the baby and Shippou picked Kagome up. Shippou ran like the wind to the village." Hurry Kaede help Kagome!" He shouted. She is injured badly!  
  
Kaede looked down and took her inside the hut. " Dear child what happened to you?" Kaede asked while putting the medical herbs and bandages on her.  
  
" I.. I was attacked." Kagome said solemnly.  
  
"By whom dear?" She questioned.  
  
Kagome stared at the ground hiding her tears. " I was attacked by Inu Yasha."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Late that evening the news had passed around the village.  
  
" Kagome please tell us the whole story." Sango asked.  
  
Kagome nodded and began. Inu Yasha was playing with Seikatsu then fell backwards. I could not feel his presence anymore he felt cold and dark like Naraku. He laughed and smirked and said revenge on the Miko and Hanyou. Then he viciously attacks me and Seikatsu.  
  
" He was possessed by an evil entity of Naraku." Kaede said.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew big. " Will I ever see my true Inu Yasha again?" Kagome questioned.  
  
Kaede nodded." You have to travel through lands asking creatures about pure jewels.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Kagome began packing her bag for climates she might be going into.  
  
" A journey I' am set on," Kagome said. I will set you free Inu Yasha, hold on please. She felt the tears come upon her, but knew she should be brave. Please hang on Inu Yasha this time I will be the one helping you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kagome Miroku and I can take care of Seikatsu," Sango said.  
  
Kagome looked down and soon thought of the danger it could bring them if Inu Yasha traveled here. " I will take him with me I do not want to put any of you in danger," She said while thinking of the terrible dangers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night after the feast they set off on their journey. Kagome's promising will, but still confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter two up ^_^ yea sorry it took so long, Summer School and waiting for a program but it has not been added to my computer yet *sighs* please enjoy 


End file.
